Promises
by EnchantedDaydream
Summary: "You're so beautiful. I'm sorry." Why Rory Williams apologized to Amy Pond before he died.


"You're so beautiful. I'm sorry."

That was Rory Williams's last word.

* * *

><p>"Rory, my dear. Are you excited for your first day of school?"<p>

Rory sat on the stool, watching his family making a huge fuss over him. His mother patted him on the head and kissed his cheeks every five second while murmuring something about her baby growing up, while his two big sisters, Caroline and Anne kept on talking to him about school and the teachers and the playground, and the library, and the kids. Rory winched. School sounded awful, he'd rather stay at home and read stories with mum.

* * *

><p>His mum, the loving, caring Mrs. Williams, walked up to him, probably noticed his pale face. "Promise me one thing, darling. Make some friends, is that okay?"<p>

All he did was nod.

Rory starred at the flamed hair in front of him, it belonged to the new girl in Leadworth. He heard his parents talking about the little Scottish girl that moved here a week ago. "Poor girl," they said, "no mum or dad at such a young age."

He wanted to say hi to her, or at least let her know who he is. He still remembered what he promised his mum, but Amelia seemed so sad, so unhappy, he didn't want to upset her even more, so Rory pulled his hand back.

Rory sat behind Amelia for a long time without saying anything to her, but this all changed after Easter break. He heard some rumors about Amelia going crazy, and his mum didn't give him an answer when he asked about, but Rory didn't quite believe it, so he decided to find out.

He tapped her shoulder. "Um. Hello, I'm Rory"

"I know who you are." That's all, not even a glance.

Well, unfortunate for her. Rory had decided to not give up, he still had a promise keep. "Are you okay?"

His ears almost exploded by Amelia's loud and angry response. "Of course not, are you stupid?"

"I'm sorry."

She starred at him for suck a long time that Rory thought he must had melted under her intense stare.

"Meet me at the playground after school. Don't be late."

Rory smiled, "Promise."

* * *

><p>Amelia became Amy a month after her 13th birthday.<p>

"Amelia is so childish, don't you think so, Rory?"

_No. _"Yeah."

* * *

><p>They lied side by side on the ground near the phone box. It was the night before their first day of high school. Amy's hand was clutching on Rory's as if that's her lifeline.<p>

The sky was beautiful, just like all those years ago. But life was not the same anymore. Rory's mum died 6 months ago from cancer, Amy's aunt sent her to another psychiatrists.

Amy looked at him, "Rory, can you promise me that you will never leave me?"

_How about you? _He wanted to ask. _Are you going to leave me as soon as your raggedy doctor comes back?_ But instead, he just squeezed her hand. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Rory was good at keeping promises. He did make friends eventually, he played sports with them, studied together before a major test, made plans on weekends. But never once he forgot about Amy.<p>

He would always call her before any games.

He went to Amy's house at late at night to prepare her for any tests

If he's out. One call, then he's back.

* * *

><p>Rory Williams had love Amy Pond ever since he was a little boy. He had no doubts that she's the girl that he wanted to marry one day. But he was so terrified that she would say no, especially after The Doctor's return. How could he compete with a time lord that can show her the whole space and time? He's just plain, old Rory after all.<p>

He had the ring in his pocket for months (he used up all the money he had saved since childhood).

One quiet afternoon, Rory and Amy lied lazily on the sofa, changing channels so fast that neither of them was really catching on anything. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time, it was always like this. Rory and Amy. Amy and Rory.

"You still remember your promise, right?" He heard Amy's soft whispering beside his ear.

Suddenly, Rory didn't where his courage come from, he took out the little red box and bend on his knees.

Amy gasped in shock, covering her mouth with her hands. Unable to say anything.

"I promise that I will always be here, Amy, will you marry me?" He stared straightly into Amy's eyes.

"Are you seriously asking me to marry you in my living room?"

Oh no. Rory could felt his face red, he didn't know if that was disappointment or embarrassment. He should have never asked. "Oh. Um. Okay. That's fine, really. I'll just go and, and you know…" His voice drained out as he stood up.

"What are you doing, idiot? I haven't given you my answer yet, right?"

"What?" Rory turned his head to look at Amy. He couldn't tell by her face if she's joking or not.

"Yes." Before he could reply, Rory studied her face closely. _What if it turned out to be another cruel joke that Amy thought is funny?_

Amy didn't give him any chance to react when she closed the small distance between them. Rory could fell her lips on his. It only took him one second to respond. He putted his hands on her back, and held her close.

They broke apart after what seemed like a million years. Rory locked eyes with Amy, both smiling.

"So, soon-to-be-Mr. Pond, are you going to give me the ring or not?

* * *

><p>Rory knew that he's dying, and there's no one, not even The Doctor, could save him when he lied on the ground, with the crack absorbing him.<p>

He watched Amy's terrified face, the memories of them together flood through his head. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, how fantastic she was, how pretty her smile was, how much he loved her. But all that he could think of now is the promise he made her all those years ago.

_Rory, can you promise me that you will never leave me?_

Rory had failed Amy, and he was so so sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! This is my first story, and criticisms are welcomed since I want to improve my story as well.<strong>

**I'm not a native English speaker, so if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, it will be really helpful if you can point them out for me. **


End file.
